Unwritten
by Sayamynx
Summary: Malfoy tries to use legilimency on Hermione during Potions class one day, and they both have to write an essay. Hermione gets inspired after running into Malfoy again. Oneshot, Song ficUnwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. AU in 7th year. K for language.


**Unwritten**

**Disclaimer:** As I hope you know, I am not J.K.R., so I don't own any Harry Potter junk. The song, Unwritten, is by Natasha Bedingfield. I own the idea of the plot, and the stupid jokes.

**Author's note: **This is set in the gang's seventh year, but it's AU. Dumbledore is here, and Snape and Draco are actually on the side of good, only spies for both sides.

----------

Hermione rushed to the library after dinner. She had a special assignment in Potions to write, and she didn't know what to do. Only one other person had to do it, Draco Malfoy.

_That bastard!_ Hermione thought furiously. _I can't believe he tried to use legilimency on me in the middle of class!_ Their assignment was to write an essay about occlumency and its benefits, and Harry couldn't help her!

Yes, this seventeen-year-old head girl was having trouble on a homework assignment. She had practiced occlumency before, but she wasn't as good as Harry finally became. She figured she might as well practice in the library, so she could write the essay and be prepared for a next time.

When she sat down, Hermione tried to clear her mind of all thoughts, but one kept coming back. It was one of her favorite songs, called Unwritten. She finally managed to banish the thought away as she suddenly felt someone penetrating her mind.

_You won't find anything here, Malfoy_. Hermione thought triumphantly. She knew he could hear it. She felt him become angry.

Hermione turned around in her seat to find herself face-to-face with her arch-enemy. His eyes were cold in hatred, and he was shaking in rage.

"How the hell did you learn occlumency so fast?" Malfoy hissed. Hermione smirked.

"How the hell did you become an asshole so fast?" Hermione asked innocently. Malfoy growled.

"You won't be getting anything out of me, Malfoy, so I suggest you leave and do your own essay," Hermione said, glaring at him. Malfoy returned her glare, and then he stormed off angrily, causing Madam Pince to have a fit.

Hermione turned back to her paper, keeping the thoughts locked away. The one kept coming back, though, so she replayed the lyrics in her head.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She hunched over her paper and began to write.

-----------

The next day in potions, Professor Snape asked Malfoy and Hermione to read their essays to the class. Malfoy stood up first, and read his short essay quickly.

Hermione got up and took a deep breath. She walked up to the front of the classroom. The paper that sat in her hands gave her confidence, for some reason.

Hermione began her reading. She first explained what occlumency was, and how to learn and use it. She then said she had a little extra for the essay.

"I had an unfortunate encounter when I first started writing this, and I had to use my occlumency skills. It gave me the idea for this, and now I am going to sing for you this song that is an example of what occlumency could mean."

Hermione took another deep breath, started the music with her wand, and staring straight at Malfoy, started to sing:

_I am unwritten,_

_Can't read my mind,_

_I'm undefined._

_I'm just beginning,_

_The pen's in my hand,_

_Ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_I break tradition,_

_Sometimes my tries,_

_Are outside the lines._

_We've been conditioned, _

_To not make mistakes, _

_But I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find._

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten.

Hermione finished singing, still staring at Malfoy. She now had a triumphant smirk on her face, and his mouth was hanging open. The rest of the class was bug-eyed. No one knew that she could sing like that, and even the professor seemed surprised.

Then, the applause started. Even Malfoy clapped, though it was under his desk. Hermione felt so happy now. All she wanted to hear was what Professor Snape had to say.

When the clapping died down, Snape looked at her and said, "Good choice of song, Miss Granger. It does explain a way of viewing occlumency."

Hermione smiled, and went back to her seat so Snape could begin the lesson. As she opened her text book, she began to sing to herself, "I am unwritten…"

-------------

So, how did you like it? I had this inspiration to write a song fic, and I wanted to use one of my favorite songs, so I chose this one. If you like it, tell me, and give me a suggestion for a new one. If you have a song you want me to transform into a song fic, just tell me. Please review!


End file.
